Love Restaurant
by HUNica
Summary: Edd is now a professor at Peach Creek University. One of his co-workers invited him to eat at this recently-opened restaurant. What will he do if he learnt that a certain someone works at the store? KevEdd. Rated T.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy

**Love Restaurant**

Professor Eddward Marion Vincent, 25 years old, one of the best educators at Peach Creek University. Smart, elegant, polite, and hardworking. Not lacking in the facial department either. In fact, he is the most swooned teacher by both the student and teachers, even the students' parents had taken a liking to the young professor. He graduated college with flying colors, like he has when he was still in middle school and high school. If people met him for the first time, they would think he is married. Too bad has no interest in girls at all and his heart is taken by someone he hoped would return.

That someone is called, Kevin Barr, who is certainly a big name in the sports world. One of the best players in the football national team. Unfortunately 3 years ago, he got injured badly during a game and suddenly disappeared and none has heard of him since. News reported he got severe depression depression from not being able to return to the national team while tabloids say Kevin has gotten into drugs and died from drug overdose. Eddward, not only does not believe the news, but also still believes that Kevin would return to him…someday.

Kevin and Eddward were high school sweethearts, despite being in very different cliques. A star player and a nerd. No one ever thought that they would be lovers because of their unalike status in school. Their story actually started bad. Kevin bullied Eddward and his friends, Ed and Eddy, when they were kids, mostly because of Eddy's ideas to scam the neighborhood kids. However, it changed when they all became friends. Then came high school, sophomore year, Kevin's grades were failing and if he doesn't bring up his grades there is a huge chance of getting kicked out of the school team. He decided to ask help from Edd, who gladly accepted to tutor him.

Every day after class, the jock would come over at the nerd's house and that's where their love blossomed. As soon as they learnt that they feel the same about each other, they confessed to each other and dated. At first both were hiding their relationship but eventually, one thing led to another and people found out. Fortunately, everyone accepted. Well, some didn't, and some just don't care.

Their love story ended at college. Since they were different people who have different views towards their future, they got separated because they got accepted at different universities. Eddward got a scholarship at a Science University two states away while Kevin got a sports scholarship at the local university. The two struggled with the long-distance relationship. At first, everything was going well, until stress took them both away from each other. An opportunity arised for Kevin when he got scouted to the national football team and Eddward got more into his studies and research. They both got so busy that eventually they broke up.

Edd never forgot Kevin and still clings to this hope. After college, he returned to Peach Creek to teach chemistry in the local university, hoping Kevin would return too and maybe they can work things out again, now as adults.

A minute before the end of class, Eddward sighed and stopped his lecture. "Chemistry exam next week, study up. That is all, class dismissed." The professor said and sat down in his table as he watched his students leave the room. He glanced at the clock which read three o'clock in the afternoon.

That was his third class of the day. Another day done. He began collecting his things and was putting the books in his messenger bag when he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in," he called out.

The door opened and revealed a beautiful, short, a bit plump lady with a huge smile on her face. Her name is Jezreel Cruz, one of Professor Vincent's co-workers that teach Human Behavior. She was one of the few people Eddward trusts and truly calls a friend.

"Salutations, Professor Cruz." Edd greeted his friend.

"Good afternoon to you too, Edd!" Jezreel replied, walking over to the raven-haired male. She watched the other put things in his bag a bit before saying anything. "What'cha doin'?" She playfully asked.

"Oh I'm just getting ready to go home. It was my last class for today."

"Aww already?" Her face fell and she paused, thinking, then suddenly her face lit up. "Oh oh since my last class just ended too how about we go to that newly-opened restaurant? My students are talking about the food there."

Edd chuckled, "My students were talking about that too, except it's about the 'handsome waiter' who works there."

"Well, that too, though I don't really care."

"How about your two friends, don't you want to invite them?"

"Nah, Kristen and Anne are still working on their lesson plans. I can't bother them. So, you coming or not?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go there. I've finished my lesson plans and got them checked already, after all. Sure, I'll go with you."

Jezreel grinned and pulled Eddward from his chair, "Yay~! Come on, I'm starving! Eat is my bestfriend."

Eddward followed, chuckling. "Alright, let's go."

Kristen and Anne. Eddward was quite fond of them too. He could see himself and his friends on them. He really misses Ed and Eddy. The two also became successful after college. They stopped hanging around because of work. Maybe he'll call them to hang out sometime.

The new restaurant was located near Peach Creek University so the two teachers decided to walk to get there. Eddward always sees the restaurant on the way home the past week. He had heard almost everyone talking about it. Edd actually wants to go eat there but work always keeps him busy. Today was the day he finished all of his work early, good thing Jezreel asked him to come with her.

When they arrived at the place, Eddward saw the store's name, "Flugel", the german for wings. He also noticed a red, well-maintained motorcycle, parked at the front, with other cars. He suddenly remembered Kevin and his love for his baby. Smiling to himself, they entered the restaurant.

"Wow…" he heard Jezreel murmur beside him.

Wow, indeed. The interior was simple yet elegant, has a pleasant feeling to it. Anyone who would eat here will certainly feel relaxed. Quiet, cozy café type. Edd smiled. This is undoubtedly a great restaurant. He just hoped that the food will taste be good, like what the students said. They found an empty seat by the window and got seated.

"This place is awesome. If the food turns out as awesome, we are totally coming back. Maybe invite Kristen and Anne too." Jezreel said his exact thoughts.

"Yeah." Edd nodded in approval.

Instantly, a waiter approached them, giving them the menus, which they eagerly read, not giving a glance to the waiter standing beside them.

"Hmm, I don't really know what to get. All of it looks delish." Jezreel told Edd.

Suddenly, the waiter spoke politely, "If you would like to hear my recommendations. We have our special. Chicken Fricasse, Salad Nicoise and Parsleyed New Potatoes." The very familiar voice was heard by Edd, who chose that moment to look up from the menu and gaze at the very familiar face smiling at him.

"K-K-Kevin?"

Edd almost didn't recognize Kevin. His backwards red cap from before was gone, unlike Edd whose still wearing the black with two white stripes beanie hat, his carrot top hair was longer and tied in a loose ponytail. Orange bangs were slicked back, perfectly framing his face. Kevin is wearing a light blue long-sleeved, button down shirt, and a name tag that says, "I'll be your waiter. My name is Kevin.", placed on his chest. The shirt is tucked underneath his black slacks.

"Hey dork," Kevin smiled at Edd.

Once the professor heard the old nickname, he sat up and stood in front of Kevin, "Is it really you?"

Eddward approached the handsome waiter, his face expression filled with longing, then suddenly, he frowned…

…and slapped him.

A loud slap was heard inside the small restaurant. Mouth agape, Jezreel couldn't believe what she had seen. The normally quiet and polite chemistry professor just slapped a seemingly innocent man who is just taking orders. She decided to just watch and didn't intervene from the fight.

"What happened? How long have you been here Kevin? Why didn't you show yourself to me?!" The professor shouted, his voice echoing inside the silent place.

"Ah, questions… always in three." Jezreel muttered to herself.

Kevin held a hand to his cheek. "Look man, I'm sorry about not showing myself. But dork, what can I do? I also want to be on myself and not meet you and the others for a while-"

"A very long while that is Kevin." Edd cut Kevin's sentence.

"I can't just comeback without my self-esteem, D!"

"Well, aren't I always here to help? I came back here because I thought you will come back too, but it's been years!"

"Excuse me? Help? Ha, then you shouldn't have broken up with me."

"You were the one who just cut all communications!"

"You were busy, I was busy. It was better that way."

"We could have talked, at least!"

Jezreel chose that moment to finally step between the two arguing ex-lovers and stop them from having the verbal fight. "Alright, you two." She paused and looked at Kevin, "I don't know what happened between you and Edd… but look I'm really looking forward to eating here." Then she turned to Edd, "and Edd, calm down. Look, everybody's looking at us."

Indeed. Everyone, the waiters, the costumers, even the bystanders outside were looking at Kevin and Eddward. The raven-haired professor looked angrily between Kevin and Jezreel, then his facial features softened and he sighed.

"Sorry Jez, I was just…" Edd paused, grabbing his bag before continuing, "I'm sorry, maybe I'll join you next time. Just… not now." He apologetically said to Jezreel. "I gotta go."

Edd looked at Kevin one more time before dashing out of the restaurant.

Kevin and Jezreel watched as the teacher walked out of the store. The woman sighed and sat back down. A few seconds passed, everything is quiet, except the sounds of the other costumers getting back on their ordering. The orange-haired man just stared at the door where Edd had just left.

"Umm.. Kevin?" Jezreel suddenly spoke.

Kevin turned to Jezreel, "Sorry, you had to see all that." He said, laughing sadly. "Are you Double D's girlfriend?"

"So Double D is his nickname… cute." Jezreel smiled. "No, I'm just his co-worker. My name's Jezreel Cruz."

"Kevin Barr."

"Oh my gosh, the former quarterback? I'm guessing you're his ex? Well, judging on what I heard. Edd got himself a great lover, huh. Bad break-up?"

Kevin looked down on the floor to hide his lonely expression and replied, "Yeah, we didn't really had a closure."

"Oh, so that's why. Piece of advice, you should follow him and for the love of God, seriously dude, talk about it. I don't really like seeing my friends hurt. Maybe it's the time to finally have closure." The professor smiled sheepishly.

Kevin scratched the back of his head, "I don't know… I'm scared of what will Double D say."

"Don't be afraid and follow your heart. Trust me."

"Okay, later. I'm still on duty. I can't just leave right now though I probably won't get off in two hours… or three, my boss is surely angry at our little scene a while ago."

"Okay! So, I would have everything you said from before. I'm starving!"

Kevin got out his pad and wrote the order, "Would that be all, Miss Jezreel?"

Meanwhile, Edd is alone with his thoughts. He ran straight to the parking lot and got in his car as soon as he left the restaurant and went home. Once he arrived, he quickly parked the car in the garage and ran upstairs in his room. He lives alone now, after his parents died from a plane crash, he inherited the place.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What were you thinking, Eddward? How could you lose composure just like that? Plus Jezreel has to see it all and many others too, sheesh! Oh dear. I shouldn't have yelled at Kevin. He's probably down from before. I mean, football was his life, after all._ Edd slumped on his desk, having a mental fight with himself, clearly regretting what he did.

He glances at the clock which now read four in the afternoon. Not having anything to do, he thought, _Might as well grade this papers due next week,_ and to temporarily forget what happened.

Back in the restaurant, Kevin ended up getting another hour for his shift. He grumbled as he clocked out and walked to the parked motorcycle in front of the store. Eddward's words ringing in his mind. He rode his bike back to his apartment nearby the restaurant. Kevin arrived and sat down on his couch, talking to himself. "I would go to his house right now… but I should maybe bring a gift. But what?"

Kevin glanced over to his kitchen and a thought entered his mind, "Oh… I know." He said, getting up from the living room and walked to the kitchen.

After almost an hour, he carried his present with him and rode his motorcycle towards his old neighborhood. He really tried his best not to return. Being back there would just remind him of Edd and football. He tried to forget, but couldn't no matter what. The news were right, he really did fall into depression, though he found something else. He prayed and hoped to every god that may or may not exist that everything goes well or at least Edd forgives him and that maybe this will be the way to get back to his old life, with Edd, with true happiness.

A few minutes later. Kevin parked in front of Edd's old place. He mustered up all his courage, walked up to Edd's porch step and pressed the doorbell. He took a deep breath and prayed for the best.

The chemistry professor heard the buzzer and looked up from his mountain of student's papers. He groaned as he saw the clock, eight p.m. It's been that long? Edd was grading papers for four hours already. The buzzer was pressed again. He has no choice but to greet the intruder. He walked downstairs and just as his hand touched the doorknob, Edd froze. He remembered what happened that afternoon and hesitated. What if it was Kevin? He doesn't know if he can face him. Edd shouted at him in front of other people and it may have cost his job. Sighing, he decided to open the door. He just needs to be brave.

The door was opened and revealed an awkwardly smiling Kevin. "Hey…" He greeted softly. "Uhmm… I brought food?"

"Good evening, Kevin." Edd greeted back, glancing at the pot the other was holding.

Kevin lifted his pot higher, "Uhh… I… Umm… It's from the restaurant…" He cleared his throat, "You didn't get to taste it."

Edd opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, not trusting his voice. He stepped aside, motioning Kevin to come in, who went inside. Remembering that it was a no shoes house, Kevin took of his shoes. He walked to the living room, and looked around, noticing that nothing changed. It was still the same extra clean house Edd has been brought up from.

Edd followed him inside. They just stood there with the deafening silence around them. Then Edd spoke, "I'm sorry if it's messy. I wasn't expecting someone…" he paused, awkwardly grabbing the pot from Kevin's hands before continuing, "Follow me to the kitchen." Ever the hospitable person, he gave the utmost welcome to Kevin, even if he is kind of unwanted.

After a while, Kevin and Edd sat on the kitchen counter. Silence still around the room as they ate. Kevin looked at Edd, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes. He cleared his to get the other's attention. "I also work as a chef there."

Confused at what Kevin said, Edd glanced up. "What do you mean?" He asked, which only got a goofy smile from the other as a reply. Edd took two and two together and said slowly, "You're a chef there."

"Yup."

"Not a waiter?"

"Well, also a waiter. But only if I'm not on duty as a chef. The restaurant is underhanded."

"Then am I right to think that you cooked this?"

"Yup."

Silence filled the room again. Kevin's mind is full or confusion. Several seconds later, Edd spoke again, though almost inaudible, "It's tastes incredible."

Kevin grineed and continued eating. There was an awkward atmosphere around them, but disappeared bit by bit as Kevin tells Edd what happened so far during their life apart. They were actually having a decent conversation.

"I got into cooking after the football thing. Never knew that I have a talent for it so now I'm working as a chef. I just got here too, like last week. Flugel's had another branch a state away and I was working there before they sent me here." Kevin explained.

"Ah… I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"About yelling at you before."

"Nah, it's fine. Actually I'm the one who should say sorry. I was kinda being a douche. I did just stop talking to you and you can't contact me anymore before."

"Aren't you sad about what happened?"

"At first… but cooking is great too. Not really manly though, unlike football."

"No… I mean about our relationship falling off just like that."

There it is. The silence again. Kevin looked down as he remembered what happened.

* * *

It was 2:30 a.m. on a Sunday. Normally, people are already asleep by that time, earlier even. Still, two lovers are still awake. Edd sat by his computer, waiting for Kevin to go online at Skype as usual. Both of their schedules were hectic, as Edd had classes the whole day while Kevin has football practices late at night. They could talk at early evenings but that was only if the smart half doesn't have projects or homework. Thus, they agreed to talk on Skype at least once a week.

However, it has been a month and a half since they last talked. Kevin had a game while Edd had some important projects that he has to finish so they were kind of neglecting their long distance relationship a bit. But nevermind that. Edd had gotten a text message from Kevin that he's going online at the usual time, 12:30 am.

And that's how we came to Eddward, who was not drinking his third coffee and yawning every once in a while. He tried to stay awake despite being so tired by proofreading the paper due the day after tomorrow in Chemistry.

Edd's eyelids were almost falling when he heard the familiar sound of a Skype call tune. He shot up and grabbed his laptop. He smiled as he saw the name of the caller. It was Kevin. He clicked accept and saw his haggard yet freshly-showered boyfriend showing on the Skype video call screen.

"Hey babe," Kevin grinned.

"Good evening, Kevin." Edd smiled sweetly at the other before continuing, "How was practice?"

"More brutal that usual. But eh, it's finals on Saturday. Coach said we must strengthen ourselves for the game. You?"

"Wow, you're already at the finals?" Edd gave out a chuckle. "I just finished the project I was talking about a month ago. I got an A. Also, my professor entered me to a competition happening in 2 months."

"Congratulations, baby! So… you're probably not that busy now?"

"Just a couple more papers and I'm done. Why?"

"Then maybe you could come home and watch me play on Saturday?"

Edd quickly replied, "Oh I don't know Kevin…"

"We'll go on a date afterwards? Please? Or at least a night stroll. I just really miss you."

"I miss you too, Kevin." Edd paused and sadly said, "I'll try."

"Sweet!" Kevin blew a kiss towards the camera, to which Edd laughed tiredly at.

In the next week, Edd did all he could do to finish all of his works, and he did. Unfortunately, just as he was going to leave for Peach Creek that Friday morning he received a call containing really bad news for him. His parents died in a plane crash while on a trip to Brazil. Edd didn't know what to do, and just cried inside his dorm room. Forgetting Kevin altogether.

On the other hand, Kevin's team lost the finals. Most of it caused by a certain carrot top being unfocused. He tried calling Edd as soon as the game ended to ask what happened and why wasn't he there but everytime he calls it gets connected to voicemail. Kevin also tried catching him online yet he didn't. The two didn't have communication for weeks and it made Kevin mad, who just dropped all the connection they had because he thought that the dork doesn't care about him and their relationship.

* * *

"We never had an actual break-up. You just stopped contacting me so suddenly." Kevin said.

"My parents died. The day before your game. I received the news." Edd replied.

"Oh." Kevin's face was filled with guilt. "I regret it. Though by the time I did. You already moved on with your life."

They stared at each other. Kevin gazing at Edd's bright green eyes and Edd gazing at Kevin's forest green ones. Unexpectedly, Edd asked, "Do you still regret it?"

A long pause came before Kevin answered, "Yes. I really do. I regret it. I so regret it. One of the reasons I didn't show myself around here. I never moved on. I still love you Edd… and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The raven-haired professor dropped his spoon on the floor. He held his hands and covered his face. Sobs were heard in the silent kitchen.

Kevin stood up from the kitchen counter and walked towards Edd who was sitting in front of him, worry prominent on his face. "D-Double D?!" He stuttered.

Edd choked back a sob before revealing his face to the other. His eyes were puffy and watery, a waterfall of tears straining his face, which is now redder than a tomato. The orange-haired man couldn't contain himself anymore and hugged the raven-haired man, who hugged back. Edd's arms perfectly looping around Kevin's neck, burying his face in the nook of the other's neck.

"I'm sorry, Edd. I love you." Kevin repeated.

Edd cried more as he muttered by Kevin's neck, "I'm sorry too. I was so busy that I took our relationship for granted. I'm sorry… I love you too, Kevin."

"Shhh, it's okay it's okay." Kevin hugged the other tighter.

Kevin pulled away from the hug to kiss Edd deeply. The kiss was long and hard. Full of love and longing. Both missed the sensation of the kiss. The ginger's tongue traced the underlip, demanding access, which Edd automatically gave. Their tongues danced with each other. Kevin could taste the saltiness in Edd's mouth, probably because of the tears, which were still falling on their faces. The kiss lasted until they couldn't breathe and pulled away from each other, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

The two reunited lovers smiled at each other. Kevin carried Edd to the bedroom, dinner long forgotten on the kitchen table as their night was filled will love-making and ecstasy. I love you and I'm sorry's escaping both lips and flew onto the darkness of the night.

The next day, Edd awoke to the sound of the alarm blaring in his ears. He clumsily put his hand on the clock to silence it. He blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the daylight and looked around the room. Edd cringed. Clothes were scattered the floor and his bed sheets were stained with questionable white substance. Then he remembered what happened that night. Smile lit up on his face. That reminds him, where is Kevin?

The answer came in the form of the delicious smell coming from his kitchen. Edd quickly threw on a shirt, which were kind of lose on him (but he doesn't really care) and some random shorts and almost skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. There he saw Kevin wearing nothing but his pants and an apron, cooking something. He noticed the other whistling while cooking.

Edd crept up behind Kevin and hugged him. "Do you always whistle when you cook?" He said as he buried his face on the other's bare back.

Kevin almost jumped, obviously startled, "Jesus Christ, Dork! You almost scared the shit outta me." He turned to face him.

The professor ignored the wrong grammar and profanities as he happily said, "Greetings, Kevin~"

The cook grinned at the professor, "You look so hot wearing my shirt, as usual."

Edd blushed as he asked, "What are you making?"

"The left-over's from last night didn't went bad so I just cooked them into an omelet."

"Doesn't sound like a chef to me."

Kevin replied as he put the omelet on two separate plates and placed it on the table. "Don't want it, don't eat it."

"I don't remember you to be this serious. I was only kidding."

They sat down and ate. Edd noticed Kevin quickly gobble up his food. "Are you okay? You might want to slow down a bit."

His lover looked at him apologetically and said, "Sorry, D. Unfortunately, I have work today and I'm kind of running late. We gotta prepare for breakfast rush."

"Oh… I have the day off though," Edd mumbled.

Kevin noticed the distress his lover was showing. "Don't worry, my shift ends at 3 pm. We can go somewhere or snuggle after that… if you want."

Edd's face glimmered in glee, "Okay. I do have to clean my bedroom…"

"Then it's a date?"

"It's a date."

* * *

A/N: A little something while I write a new chapter for House Cat (I'm sorry I can't update yet),so here ya go. I always thought that if Kevin retired from sports (since it isn't really a job), he would be good at cooking and would probably take a job as a cook or something. Mechanics can be also one, but I think he'll prefer that to be just his hobby.

Anyways, please favorite (if you like it) and review (if you want to, though reviews make me happy. Even if it's a not nice review or a nice review, it's still nice to get reviews!) this story~ Thanks!

Also, Jezreel and Anne were my real life friends~ andddd I think I'll post an epilogue. Though not now. I'll still think about it. Until then, this will be labeled as "Complete"

~Haruka


End file.
